


Then You Burn

by btsinsomniac



Series: Burning Love [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baz takes care of Simon and its all very cute, Dragon Hybrid Simon Snow, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Watford (Simon Snow), wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: One night when Baz goes hunting into The Wavering Wood he notices that every animal in the forest is fleeing not from him but from something else. When he looks ahead, on top of a boulder is a boy with golden skin, red wings and a tail.or: Simon Snow is a dragon hybrid and was led to Watford by the delicious smell of sour cherry scones.





	1. Light a match

Baz was hungry he had been studying for his elocution final for hours in his room. When he had first entered Watford, he made himself a promise to make his mother proud by being top of his class just like she had been. 

Of course, his main competition Penelope Bunce had upped her game since her mother had recently become head mistress after professor Davy turned out to be a psychopath. He had been exiled to another realm where the magical atmosphere had been destroyed. He was powerless in the realm, he had become a normal. For mages whose entire lives was defined by magic there was no greater punishment, but he deserved it. The council had found that he had been secretly experimenting on magical creatures trying to make normal people into mages by combining their DNA in a process of hybridization. It was cruel and inhumane. His methods were unclear and none of the normals had survived the process. 

When authorities had found the lab of the now ex-head master Davy all his experiments were gone. Nobody knew where they went but they had continued to search for them just in case they could be a potential threat to The World of Mages or the Normal World. 

Baz typically got his dinner from various rats at the catacombs but tonight he was starving and felt like getting a more substantial amount of blood. As Baz made his way into the Wavering Wood to look for prey he noticed how the birds, deer, and rabbits were all running away from the forest. He had never seen anything like it before. He kept walking and strangely as he went deeper into the forest the temperature seemed to rise. When he looked ahead, on top of a boulder was a boy with golden skin, red wings and a tail.

The boy was obviously a hybrid. Watford had given each of the students a protocol in case of an encounter with a hybrid but still Baz was completely frozen in surprise.  
“Excuse me, are you a student here?” The boy asked walking towards him his tail moving from left to right his head tilted in question.

“Yes, I am.” Baz had not forgotten his hunger but for the moment his attention couldn’t help but lay elsewhere.  
The boy took his right hand.

“Great! Do you know where the baked cherries are?” “The sour cherry scones? In the kitchen” Baz answered and they started to make their way towards the kitchens. The boy was obviously hungry. He hoped Cook Pritchard wouldn’t be too mad at him for going there this late. 

Baz took him to the kitchens, there they talked and he came to know that the boy’s name was Simon Snow. He had been flying around looking for food for days until he had smelled something delicious coming from the ancient building below him. He had decided to stay in the Wavering wood until someone found him. 

He didn’t want to be attacked because he scared someone on accident. It already happened once when he descended to a sandwich stand and was barely able to land in the ground when an old woman had started whispering curses. He now left roses when he walked on grass but maybe that was a good thing. 

In the last hour he had eaten more sour cherry scones than Baz ever had since he entered Watford. He offered him to be his roommate and received a gleeful smile. Joy looked quite wonderful on his face his blue eyes gleamed and Baz felt as if he had stared directly into the sun. In that moment he didn’t know that in a few years, the boy would become the reason why his kitchen smelled like cherries every morning.


	2. Tender Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little bit more of dragon hybrid Simon.

Secretly living with a dragon hybrid at Watford was not as fun as Baz thought it would be. It mostly consisted of hiding and making sure Simon was in a safe place before he left for lessons every morning among other things.

Sometimes when he went to look for his books he found them completely charred. 

Burned to a crisp, it tended to happen when Simon would get allergies and sneeze all over the place and start little fires. It was cute as hell but also a hazard to... well, a hazard to his life. He was flammable after all. He looked at his copy of The Song of Achilles with a sad expression. 

"I'm so sorry Baz. I'll make it up to you." Simon said. Walking to his side rubbing his hands up and down his arms until they rested on his elbows. 

Somehow their relationship had naturally progressed like this. It happened last week they had become so comfortable around each other falling into a domesticity and when he was tuning his violin and his eyes met Simon's on the bed. There were no words that needed to be said, they just knew. Simon walked into his heart and carved himself a home inside. 

" Do you want to go flying with me? " he asked smiling at him.

" You must be crazy."

" I promise I won't let you fall." His hands lowered to his waist and he brought Baz closer. 

Simon tightened his hold on him. The night Baz found him he had been flying, hungry and alone, completely hopeless.

Then like a fairy tale, a sweet and inviting scent seemed to call him and he had waited for something, anything to happen. 

And in the woods like a dream he had appeared. Since that night the center of his world had shifted. Even though he recognized the vampire's scent that night he wasn't afraid. Vampires were rumored to be ruthless and cruel but the boy's eyes had been kind. Simon had never seen anyone look at him that way before like he was someone to take care of and not someone to fear. 

" Simon, you are not a hippogriff and I'm not Harry Potter. This is not a good idea."

"A w-what? Who is...? never mind. Let's just go." he said looking at Baz eyes full of enthusiasm.

Baz smiled at him. He really liked that Simon wasn't the type of person to think about jumping. He just jumped the rest could wait until later. It was definitely an innocent trait some would say naive but Baz found it incredibly endearing.

Smiling a little Baz finally said "Okay."

If he was going to die might as well do it in the arms of Simon Snow.

He felt as they lifted off the ground, a rush of air blowing past their bodies as Simon's wings moved.

He clung to Simon curling his arms tighter and tighter around his neck, eyes squeezed shut in fright. 

He felt Simon's warm breath on his ear.

" You can open your eyes now" he said. 

Slowly Baz opened his eyes. Simon's face was so close their noses were touching and all he could see were the stars surrounding them. It was beautiful.

Simon laughed delighted at the wonder he saw in Baz eyes.

" Do you like it?" he asked.They were standing still now, floating, surrounded by the night sky.

Baz was too shocked to answer instead he nodded and tentatively reached out to touch Simon's cheek.

His thumb moved back and forth over the apple of his freckled cheek. " Simon..." he said a little breathless. His heart wouldn't stop beating frantically like it was ready to fly out of his chest.

Simon looked at him and his eyes felt like tender flames on Baz's face. 

" I know, me too" Simon said and closed the distance between them in a kiss. Baz felt now that these flames were anything but tender they were burning him from the inside out and he wanted nothing more than to let them consume him. 


End file.
